hope for the hopeless
by LovelyLiesOpenEyes
Summary: {oneshot}Kagome feels as though there isn't anything left in the word to continue on for, Inuyasha helps in the only way he can to try and heal her broken heart...LEMON..R


I decided to write this because I had a slight case of insomnia one night so I wrote a rough draft...I still don't think that it's that good...but oh well…and this is a Kagome pov. So yah….enjoy

Look through my eyes as though I have none

I've gotten used to it.

Let me borrow your empty embraces, which aren't real

I want to pretend that they are.

I know you will never love me,

Doesn't matter I have enough love for the both of us.

I see him run off to her, and I plaster a fake smile on my face to forever mask my pain and sorrow that fills my slowly tearing heart.

Tears I know that want to fall, I refuse to shed, no one shall know my weakness..._'Inuyasha'_.

Even in my sleep, I'm plagued with dreams of him and Kikyou in an embrace that always leads to them kissing.

I would always wake up with a disgusting feeling in my stomach...and no matter how much I would try; I could never fall back asleep.

They all notice that my eyes have gotten more and more distant as we walk off somewhere new everyday.

I try my hardest to make myself useful, but I almost always get in the way...and I'm sick of it.

I hate being useless, second best, unloved...at least that's how I feel.

All the feelings I had before

Like hope,

Kindness,

Fear,

Sadness,

And...love...I know are far-gone to a place where I dare not go.

I had become emotionless for sometime now...and as much as I hate to admit it, I have become more like my incarnate than ever thought possible.

I often look at my reflection in the water and laugh as I splash the water...I'm a spitting image for Kikyou, it makes me sick to my stomach.

Inuyasha often stares at me now, and I know why..._'her her...always her'_...but I have to admit...it's extremely amusing, to seem just stare at me...with eyes full of sadness and lust at the same time.

I would laugh...but I fear that my laugh would be identical to hers.

So he stares...and I would shift nervously under his gaze, he has been staring for quite some time now..and it was making me nervous.

When he was sure that everyone was asleep including me, I never was though...I was curious if he was still staring at me, he had walked up towards my sleeping bag and was shaking my body lightly as to not frighten me.

Not to ruin his plan I would play along and pretend that I had just woken up and was in no mood to get up yet.

He picked me up and was now carrying me away from the camp and walking towards the nearest spring he could find.

I looked upwards to look into his eyes...his golden gaze that never ceased to melt me to the very core of my body.

He brought us to the spring and set me down, he knelt down on his knees and looked straight at me and asked,

"Kagome what is wrong with you?...you seem more sad and I'm worried bout' ya".

I try not to but I glare at him through my bangs and huff out...the walls I have built around my heart will not go down now...not for anyone.

"Sure you are Inuyasha, tell me one thing though, do you ever worry about me when you are with Kikyou?...no!...am i right?" I looked into his eyes to find the truth..and I do...and I hate it..

"I knew it" I say as my tears finally flow freely down my face.

He looks at me through guilty eyes and tries to say something...but I know he has nothing to say.

So he closes his eyes...out of defeat I bet...but it's not that, he gets closer to my face and starts to kiss me, I'm left with no emotion to express except for utter shock.

He takes me into his arms and my tears flow harder down my cheeks and I begin to beat at his chest and I break free from his kiss, standing immediately.

I can feel my tears still going down as I prepare to let the rest of whatever heart I have left spill freely.

"Inuyasha! Why in the seven hells would you kiss me! You don't love me...all I can sense is pity falling from you in waves...it saddens me to think that you would pity me enough to kiss me" I can't believe at how much I can actually sound like _'her'_.

Again he takes me into his arms and kisses me..I'm left more confused than before.

He stops to look at me and speaks in the smallest voice I have ever heard him speak before "Kagome I kiss you out of love and concern...not pity".

I look into his eyes again, and see no lies...and I begin to cry again out of a weird sort of happiness.

I kiss him with all the might I could muster in mere seconds, and we are lost in each other's newfound love, I can feel it pulsing all around me.

He pushes me lightly to lay down and I start to grasp on his shoulders, for fear that I may be dreaming…I wouldn't want it all to disappear.

I gasp as the coolness of the grass touches my now bare back

And I can feel his tongue enter my mouth, shyness is not apart of what I expected from him as he timidly searches my mouth.

I react by grabbing his hair and pushing him into me to deepen the kiss.

I can hear him lightly moan as he pushes himself a little more on me, and I can feel my face warm as I realize that his erection is pressed against my thigh.

I pull his haori over his head and pull off his inner shirt, as I do this I can feel him knead my breast and my breaths start to become ragged and slow as I experience pleasure so pure and delightful.

I break the kiss to rest my forehead on his shoulder as he continues his slow torture upon my body by kissing my chest…I speed the process by unhooking my bra and unzipping my skirt and finally pulling my underwear past my hips and slipping out of them quickly.

He stops and looks at me and his eyes seem to glow with delight, and I finally notice his chest…so strong.

I can see him pull his pants off and his eyes are still locked onto mine as I try not to look down, but curiosity takes control and I gaze down only to see him in all of his glory, again my breath becomes short and I can feel him come closer and he positions himself on top of me….I can feel his warm breath tickle my ear as he speaks slowly and quietly "Kagome, I love you, and I wish to forever protect you…please let me".

I could feel my heart skip a beat as I kissed him and spoke the three words that I had always wanted to say to him "I love you too Inuyasha…and I only want you…please protect me ".

I flinch as he slowly enters me, I can feel a slight tear inside but it quickly turns into pleasure as I can feel myself stretch around his manhood.

He starts at a slow pace to help me get use to the new sensation inside of myself, and I pull my legs tightly around his waist and speak into his ear "please go faster, I'm fine now"

He starts to pump in and out faster, I moan in pleasure, and I can hear Inuyasha start to pant as he starts to go faster and harder.

I reach to the top of his head and rub his dog-ears and I hear him give out a soft growl, almost like a purr.

He starts a new pace and goes faster, and I am nearing my peak so I grasp his shoulder once again and wrap my legs more tightly around his waist as he rides me with such force.

I meet each of his thrusts with just as much force, and I scream out in pure ecstasy "INUYASHA".

He thrusts into me to prolong each of our pleasure and he nearly collapses onto me, but he manages to pull himself to the side.

He pulls me into his arms and covers both of our tired bodies under his discarded haori that I nearly forgot about.

Inuyasha falls into a deep sleep quickly enough, but I stay awake…just to make sure of something.

I crawl out of his embrace and crawl towards the spring, as I look into the water and see my old reflection looking back at me…instead that of Kikyou's, I smile and splash the water.

Before I fall asleep I whisper something into the wind, something that only it and I shall know

"_He healed me"._

Hoped you liked it…r&r…


End file.
